


Sleepy

by pompombby



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompombby/pseuds/pompombby
Summary: Seongwoo is sleepy, but still insatiable when it comes to Daniel





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OngNiel

In his ideal world, Seongwoo would return home from a tiring 36 hour shift at the hospital, dive straight into the loving arms of his boyfriend, cuddle and fall into restful sleep. But his reality greets him in the form of Othello, their fat lazy ginger cat being his only cuddle partner that evening.

Seongwoo checks his phone belatedly, sleep-deprived eyes barely reading through Daniel's message of practice running late. He sighs, ignoring Othello rubbing against his legs, and settling for a long relaxing soak in the tub.

He fills his state-of-the-art bathtub, before sifting through his entire cabinet filled with bath bombs and fragrant salts (he would spend his hard-earned money how he liked, thankyouverymuch). Though he was spoiled for a choice, really, he poured in a strawberry bath salt, before divesting himself of his shirt and trousers.

He stares briefly at his weary reflection, running a hand down his cheek, before looking at his unmarred honey skin. Seongwoo frowns, barely recollecting the last time he and Daniel actually got their hands on each other in a remotely sexual way.

Othello wanders in through the bathroom door, and Seongwoo steps into the tub, speaking to the cat. "We aren't getting laid, but we're getting paid, right?"

Unimpressed and suddenly uninterested, Othello lifts his tail up high like the snobby diva he was and stalked out. Daniel has a thing for high-maintenance drama queens, Seongwoo thinks and would have laughed if he wasn't dead to his bones and as lonesome as the frickin last leaf.

Instead, he leans back in the tub, finding the back support reassuring, though not quite relaxing as Daniel's solid chest against his back. The thought makes him sigh and he leans his head back, letting fatigue take over and run its course.

 

Seongwoo is awoken by a familiar caress against his cheek, and lazily opens his eyes to find Daniel crouching by the tub, gaze tender and eyes crinkled in the corners. His softer features are highlighted by the subtle perusal of candlelight, which Seongwoo assumes Daniel has lit. The bathroom is darker, some of the lights turned off.

Seongwoo doesn't raise his head from where he laid it, eyes half-lidded with sleep. Daniel grins audibly, cupping Seongwoo's cheek with a large palm. "Hi," he says softly, voice even deeper than usual, as if not to startle the latter from his reverie.

"Hey," Seongwoo mumbles. "What time is it?"

Daniel sits back on his haunches, before standing up. "Eleven."

Seongwoo hums absentmindedly, almost in a mind to ask Daniel not to leave when his boyfriend peels off his black t-shirt, followed by the ripped skinnies he wore.

Seongwoo propped his head up on an elbow, eyes roaming around Daniel's broad back and shoulders. He felt a tell-tale tightening in his lower stomach when his boyfriend turns to the tub and stalks over, a cocky smirk on.

What Seongwoo doesn't expect is for Daniel to plop messily into the tub, splashing water both at him and their impeccable bathroom interiors. He gasps in mock annoyance, while Daniel grins that sheepish grin at him. "I'm pretty sure even Othello had his annual bath because of that," Seongwoo says dryly and Daniels laughs out.

"Little spoon?" Daniel says, face all kinds of soft and homey and who is Seongwoo to deny him.

He soon finds himself reclining back against that solid wall of chest muscle he would love to call home, head resting against Daniel's shoulder. He thanks the heavens for Daniel's hands, which rest on his stomach, long fingers drawing all kinds of soothing patterns against his supple skin. He would have drifted off to sleep, had it not been for mild arousal (which was the case for his boyfriend too, he could tell).

After what seemed like hours, Seongwoo felt Daniel's lips against his neck. He turns his head to meet Daniel's lips in almost chaste pecks, until the odd angle causes the water to push back his ass, right against Daniel's arousal.

Someone moans into the kiss, Seongwoo doesn't know who, but it deepens instantly, with Daniel's grip turning bruising on his hips. 

The kiss is their usual fight for dominance, until Seongwoo breaks away and wriggled his toes, legs brushing against Daniel's that were caging him in. 

"My feet feel pruney," he says, and Daniel laughs. 

"Then we must relocate," Daniel giggles, and tries to lift Seongwoo.

Seongwoo screeches before splashing some water onto his gleeful boyfriend, escaping out of the tub only because Daniel let him.

He's barely across the room, water dripping onto the carpeted floor, before he's tackled face-first into the bed, Daniel's form shaking above him.

"Ahh get off," Seongwoo groans, and Daniel complies, doubling over in laughter.

"I will if you let me," he snorts. 

Seongwoo would have rolled his eyes, if Daniel didn’t swiftly flip him over, positioning them both smoothly on the pillows, with Daniel hovering above Seongwoo.

He grinned down at Seongwoo, who couldn’t help but return it, before raising his hand to Daniel’s face. He ran a thumb over Daniel’s lower lip, and the latter caught it between his teeth.

There was a sudden shift in the playful atmosphere when Daniel touched the tip of his tongue to Seongwoo’s forefinger, before taking it deeper into his mouth.

Seongwoo let out a barely restrained moan, and as if on cue, Daniel lowered his hips and rolled them slightly. Seongwoo all but threw his head back, baring his neck, where his boyfriend’s lips immediately found purchase.

Daniel nibbled and licked at Seongwoo’s pulse point for what seemed like only a second (much too short for Seongwoo, really) before shifting to pepper his jawline with the same. He moved down to Seongwoo’s defined collar bones, licking a short stripe, and Seongwoo grabbed on to Daniel’s bleached locks.

He was supposed to continue his downward descent across his boyfriend’s body, at least that’s what Seongwoo was prepared for, not to suddenly have his world turned upside down. Mind still foggy, he realized that Daniel had flipped them, so that now Seongwoo was straddling his own waist. Seongwoo frowned and tilted his head.

Daniel grinned lazily, propping his arms behind his head as he looked up at his mildly annoyed boyfriend.

“I’m dead tired,” Seongwoo said, folding his arms across his chest. “My endorphins are dying down, trust me, I will crash on you.”

Daniel just murmured cutely through his abominably adorable smile, “But I practiced the new choreography for eight hours straight.”

Seongwoo was too tired to argue, he decided, and instead focused on reaching the bedside drawer.

“Fine,” he said, face straight. “But you’re not getting anything out of this.”

He procured their half-filled tube of strawberry lube (yes, Seongwoo was a sucker for clichés, boohoo), uncapped it swiftly and drizzled some over his first three fingers. Daniel tried to sneak a hand of his own into the business, when Seongwoo placed the lube out of his reach.

“You are getting nothing extra out of this, Kang Daniel,” he said, wiggling a non-lubed finger. “Just watch.”

Daniel pouted for a second, but immediately followed Seongwoo’s fingers disappear behind him.

Not in the mood for teasing (himself, especially), Seongwoo tries to make haste, sliding two fingers in at once, biting down on his lip at the sudden stretch, only slightly painful. He could feel his brows knit together, eyes shut, as he bit down harder, going deeper despite the resistance.

The second he got his rhythm, though, his mouth fell open, soft moans flowing out of them, louder when he hit a particularly good spot.

His eyes flew open, landing on his boyfriend, whose gaze was rapt on Seongwoo’s face. Daniel’s eyes were half-lidded, lower lip caught between his teeth, and it made Seongwoo moan louder.

Daniel’s hand flew to his waist, holding on a bit too tightly, which Seongwoo never really minded. The thought of the bruises they would leave, however, made him add another finger.

He knew he was at the final stretch, and put a slight show with his moans and gasps, until Daniel finally said, “Please.”

Seongwoo smirked, bringing his fingers out wincing slightly, but reaching for the tube of lube again. His hands fumbled, and Daniel’s found them, taking the tube out of his grasp, only to slick himself up.

Seongwoo placed his hand on Daniel’s, shifting his arousal slightly, before sinking down abruptly on it. Daniel let out an almost pained groan, and Seongwoo clasped his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly.

The stretch was borderline painful, he’d admit, but Seongwoo had never found that to be an issue. And so, even before Daniel could ask if he was alright, he lifted himself up and sank back down, slower this time.

Daniel moaned quite loudly, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Seongwoo. He relaxed his grip on the latter’s waist, drawing cricles with his thumb against the skin.

“You alright?” he asked, voice low.

Seongwoo managed a smirk. “Never better.”

“Good,” said Daniel, before helping Seongwoo lift himself up.

The two moved in perfect sync, and Seongwoo soon arched his back masterfully. As expected, Daniel hit that delicious spot again, and Seongwoo all but screamed. Muffling his cries against Daniel’s shoulder, he continued rolling his hips, until he felt Daniel’s lips against his neck.

Turning his head, he was met with a bruising kiss, that practically turned into a messy clash of teeth soon after, and he remembered that this had been their favorite way to be quieter (when the wanted to, which was not very often really).

He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, bringing their bodies closer, finally getting some sort of friction on his neglected arousal as he moved.

Just when he thought he was near coming, Daniel decided to flip them again.

“Kang fucking Daniel, if you pull this flipping bullshit on me one more fucking time,” he said through gritted teeth, and Daniel had the audacity to laugh.

Seongwoo had his revenge when he rolled his hips roughly, and Daniel’s laugh morphed into a gasp (which Seongwoo mirrored). Lifting on of Seongwoo’s ankles with his hand, Daniel managed to find the perfect angle, reducing both of them into delirious moaning messes as he fucks into his boyfriend.

His hips stutter and start moving haphazardly without warning, and Seongwoo whines, pretty much feeling that Daniel would come before him, with his arousal pulsating in the wet heat.

The considerate boyfriend that he was, Daniel immediately shifts his attention (and right hand) to getting his boyfriend off as well. Though Daniel does come first, moaning and biting down on Seongwoo’s collarbone, Seongwoo follows soon after, with a blissed out gasp.

As Daniel pulls out, Seongwoo doesn’t wince, just pulls out some tissues to try and prevent staining his high-thread count bedsheets. He groans when Daniel collapses on him.

“Get off me!”

“I just did, thanks to you.”

Seongwoo contemplates smacking Daniel’s dimpled smile off, but decides that his arm muscles need rest.

He’s practically asleep despite Daniel’s weight, when the latter moves off suddenly, before childishly wiping Seongwoo’s come on his stomach.

Seongwoo screeches reaching for tissues, which Daniel pulls out of his reach, laughing silently again, eyes disappearing into little crescents.

Seongwoo flops back against the pillows, refusing to ever accept out loud what that face does to his inside (make them do the loop-de-loops, if you ask). Instead, he juts out his lower lip, and shuts his eyes.

“Clean me up,” he grumbles, despite noticing Daniel stalking off towards the bathroom with a towel to do just that.

This time he hears his boyfriend positively chuckle. “You’re so bossy, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo lets himself smile a little before drifting off. “And I totally know you have a kink for it, Kang Daniel.”

The last waking memory of the night for him is the oh-so- ~~adorable~~ -annoying chuckle of the man he knows he will wake up to.   

**Author's Note:**

> what have I written asdfghjkl  
> this is my first attempt at smut (and last because I suck)  
> I blame it all on that one fancam I watched yesterday  
> sorry bye


End file.
